


“What does he see in James?!?”

by Applepie3399



Series: SCORBUS Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus angst, Albus is also clueless, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Scorpius has a bit of a crush on James and Albus is not too pleased about it. And by "not too pleased", I mean he's angsting and ranting about it to Lily.





	“What does he see in James?!?”

“What does Scorpius see in our brother, Lily?” Albus hissed in his sister’s ear while eyeing a very besotted Scorpius, who was gazing at the Gryffindor table. 

“Well, James is one of the most popular boys in school and is apparently very attractive. And I’m gonna quote here: “he has an arse to die for!”.” answered Lily while helping herself to a baked potato.

“I have a nice arse too!” 

“And nobody can tell. You hide it under those robes all the time. Besides, James is nice to Scorpius, he pays him compliments. He’s taller than you and has nice hair. Unlike your birdnest. He’s a Quidditch captain as well.” Lily continued to list random things about James, not very interested in Albus’s problem.

“Hey! Dad has a birdnest and he was voted “Sexiest Man” 7 times in a row by Witch Weekly.”

“Yes, but it was because he’s moderately attractive and is The Saviour. People love him because he killed Voldemort. What have you done lately?”

Albus’s cheeks burned and he huffed.

“I pay Scorpius compliments as well!”

“Like? Last time he did his hair nicely, you told him he looked like a posh snob.”

“I didn’t say it like that! And it was supposed to be a compliment!” Albus interjected but Lily continued, as if she hadn’t been interrupted at all.

“And James told him he looked like a dream. You see the problem, Albus? You permanently have a foot stuck in your mouth. But your worst trait is that you’re so completely oblivious about some things, it’s unbelievable!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!?”

“Figure it out yourself!” Lily hissed with finality, turning her attention to her baked potato and ignoring her angsting brother.


End file.
